


A State of Love and Trust

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Of course he trusts Bruce. Bruce is his partner.





	A State of Love and Trust

Bruce circles Tim slowly, his eyes unreadable under the cowl. Tim stands there and stares straight ahead toward the Batmobile. If it were any other car, the front end would be smashed in. As it is, there’s a small dent in the hood and a scrape down the side. Earlier that night, Tim had taken the wheel, against Bruce’s orders, in pursuit of a suspect. Tim had been confident that he could catch the guy when Bruce couldn’t. He was so sure that his training and detective skills would carry him. Even more than that, he was sure Bruce would catch up to him in case anything went awry. As it had turned out, Tim was wrong and it almost cost him his life. He had almost been pushed over a bridge by the suspect and Bruce wasn’t there to save him. 

“Do you trust me?”

Bruce’s voice at his ear causes Tim to jump slightly. He had been lost in thought and didn’t notice Bruce circling in closer behind him. 

“Yes.”

The answer is immediate despite being startled. Of course he trusts Bruce. Bruce is his partner. Tim frowns slightly as he wonders why Bruce is asking that.

“Don’t.”

Tim blinks. “What?”

“You heard me.” 

Tim resists the urge to roll his eyes. Not that Bruce would see him do it; he’s still standing behind Tim.

“Of course I heard you. I just don’t understand why you would say that. We’re partners; we’re supposed to trust each other.”

“Is that what you think?”

Bruce’s voice is low and dangerous. Involuntarily, Tim swallows hard.

“Bruce.”

“Trust no one, Tim. Not your family. Not me. And certainly not your precious Dick.”

Tim spins around at that. He swears he heard jealousy lacing Bruce’s voice. Certainly, his wording gives him away. Tim looks up to meet Bruce’s eyes, not that he can see them all that well under the cowl.

“What are you getting at here?”

“Trust makes you weak, Tim.”

“Sure, whatever you say, Bruce. I meant that ‘precious Dick’ crack.”

Bruce’s face contorts into a scowl. “You’re missing the point.”

Tim shakes his head. “No, I’m not.”

Bruce grabs Tim by the throat. “You trusted me tonight and it almost got you killed. You trusted Dick when you went to Bludhaven and that almost got you killed. Trust breeds reliance and reliance on anyone will get you killed. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand, but you’re the one who isn’t getting it. Trust can also save your ass.”

“Did it save your ass tonight?”

“Well, no, but—“

Bruce squeezes Tim’s throat, cutting off not only his words but the flow of oxygen. “Do you trust me right now?”

Since Tim can’t get the words out, he just nods as best as he can. Bruce stares at him for a long moment until Tim is sure he’s going to pass out from the lack of oxygen, but then Bruce shoves him away hard into the computer console. He turns on his heel and stalks away, leaving Tim standing there, rubbing his throat.


End file.
